On a Pale Horse
by Okami no kiba
Summary: AU. Traduction. Quand Dumbledore essaye d'invoquer un héros d'un autre monde pour s'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était surement pas ce qu'il avait en tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** _Je ne possède malheureusement pas cette histoire, qui appartient à la génialissime Hyliian et qui m'a autorisé à la traduire dans cette belle langue qu'est le français. L'univers et tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la tout aussi génial J.K Rowling._

* * *

Harry Potter, maitre de la Mort, destructeur de mondes, quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse, étudiait son reflet dans une cuillère. L'ustensile n'était pas particulièrement adapté pour refléter une image correcte de lui-même, mais cela l'amusait de voir son visage distordu et gonflé, ses yeux déformés en un regard semblable à celui d'un insecte. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, et n'avait pas besoin de la surface douteuse d'une cuillère pour le lui rappeler.

Négligemment, il retourna la cuillère et fixa l'autre cote, la regardant alors que sa tête était compressée en la forme d'un sablier. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit une grimace a son reflet, fronçant le nez et écarquillant les yeux en une tentative de se rentre le plus ridicule possible. Quelques instants plus tard il se reprit et s'arrêta, laissant la cuillère tomber d'entre ses doigts où elle se transforma en cendre à mi-chemin du sol.

Poussant un soupir, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et s'assit sur une chaise qui venait de se matérialiser à partir d'ombres et de fumées juste à temps pour l'attraper, inclinant sa tête vers le 'plafond' de l'étendu de néant qui constituait tout son univers ces jours-ci.

Il s'ennuyait _tellement_.

Il n'y avait rien a fait de plus. Il avait survécu à _toute la Terre_ , deux fois, il avait pris de nombreuses civilisations en de nombreux moments et lieux, avait été un Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois qu'il ne se souciait honnêtement de compter, tué Tom Riddle enfant six fois par pure rancune, et même unit tous les Squibs du monde magique contre leurs supérieurs sorciers – qui avaient étés étonnement victorieux, étant donné que les Squibs n'avaient pas peur d'utiliser des armes à feu tandis que leurs ennemis dédaignaient les 'armes moldus' en les qualifiant de 'sottises'.

Et les sangs purs continuèrent d'y croire en tant que sottises jusqu'à ce que le président squibs des Etats-Unis largues une bombe sur eux.

Harry soupira de nouveau, laissant ses bras se balancer sur les bords de la chaise de fumée qu'il avait fait apparaitre et caressa le sol – _qui avait la texture de l'herbe pour l'instant_ – avec de longs doigts osseux qui n'avait pas été comme ca avant qu'il ne fasse l'erreur de récupérer la Pierre de Résurrection dans la forêt.

Honnêtement il ne pouvait même plus s'appeler lui-même 'Harry Potter' dorénavant. La seule caractéristique qu'il avait encore en commun avec l'ancien Harry était ses cheveux – _toujours en bataille, même s'ils étaient maintenant faits d'ombres et bougeaient d'eux même, ce qui les rendaient d'autant plus difficile à contrôler_ – et ses yeux, qui avaient toujours été 'un peu dérangeants' mais qui étaient maintenant littéralement de la couleur du sort de mort, au lieu d'y être seulement comparés en passant.

Il était bien plus grand maintenant, Merlin merci, mais avait aussi perdu pratiquement toute sa masse corporelle jusqu'à ressembler à un squelette ou à un survivant des camps de concentration. Ses doigts étaient plus longs, comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait acquis une articulation de plus, et même si sa célèbre cicatrice avait finalement disparu il avait en échange reçu un tatouage massif des Reliques de la Mort qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de son dos.

Oh, et il avait gagné la délectable habilité de voler l'âme de n'importe qui touchant sa peau nue – peu importe si c'était accidentel – ce qui avait immédiatement détruit sa vie sexuelle et n'importe quelle sorte de vie normal qu'il aurait jamais pu avoir, _pour toujours_. Et quand il disait 'pour toujours', il n'était pas juste un adolescent émotionnel et angoissé à propos de sa situation. Il voulait réellement dire _pour toujours_ , étant donné le fait qu'il était maintenant immortel.

Vraiment fantastique.

Mais il n'était pas amer. Sure, il avait passé un siècle ou deux à piquer des crises de rage qui avaient plongées le monde entier dans un autre Age Noir, mais il avait surmonté ça. Il avait même été un peu excité une fois que son moment emo s'était fini, pensant à toutes les choses qu'il pouvait _faire_ et _apprendre_ et _accomplir_ maintenant qu'il avait tout le temps du monde.

Et ça avait été supportable. Il avait appris à vivre – en quelque sorte – avec le fait qu'il allait voir tous ses amis et sa famille mourir, et finalement la douleur de les avoir perdus s'était atténué jusqu'à une sorte d'indifférence engourdie – ce qui avait vraiment aidée, en réalité, car être dans une agonie émotionnelle constante à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler était _merdique_. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait penser apprendre, lut tout ce sur quoi il pouvait mettre la main, trouver des professeurs pour lui apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, et fait juste tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Et puis il n'y avait plus rien eu à faire. Il avait fait _tout_ ce qui pouvait être fait. Peu importe la petitesse, la bizarrerie, ou la moral douteuse de la chose… Il l'avait fait.

Et maintenant il s'ennuyait.

Lançant une balle qui n'avait pas existé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait voulu de haut en bas, Harry médita.

'Maitre de la Mort' n'était pas vraiment un terme approprié. _La Mort_ n'était pas une personne ou une créature, ou une chose qui pouvait de manière concevable avoir un 'maitre'. La Mort _était_ tout simplement. Etre Maitre de la Mort ne lui donnait pas de contrôle sur la 'Mort' comme le terme pouvait laisser entendre. Non, être Maitre de la Mort voulait dire que le concept de la Mort, de La Fin de Toutes Choses, du Dernier souffle du monde, était personnifié par lui. Il était devenu la Mort. Il était 'officiellement' en charge de faire en sorte que les âmes aillent dans l'au-delà lors de leur mort, mais toute cette affaire était entièrement faite de manière inconsciente – il n'était même pas au courant qu'il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne deux milles ans, durant une période d'intense méditation – ce qui voulait dire qu'il était libre de faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il voulait pendant ce temps.

En tant que Mort, il ne pouvait (évidement) pas être tué. Du tout. Oh il pouvait être mutilé, blessé, mis en pièces, atomisé, liquéfié, ou même anéantit, mais il s'en remettait toujours très rapidement. Tuer la Mort était comme essayer de mouiller de l'eau ou d'enflammer du feu. C'était futile car c'était un fait _déjà vrai_.

Harry était toujours 'mort', donc le tuer encore était inutile.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il devenait _introspectif_. La dernière fois qu'il avait été introspectif, il avait fini par créer les Détraqueurs. Il s'avait déjà qu'ils existaient, bien sûr, mais il était revenu a un point du temps où ils ne l'étaient pas et les avaient fait exister car il avait estimé que si il avait une peau arrachant l'âme, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire des monstres qui arrachait l'âme pour concorder.

C'était plutôt ironique qu'il avait eu une réaction si forte face à eux en tant que mortel, puisque c'était lui qui les avait en fait créé dans le passé après qu'il ait transcende la mortalité dans le future. Les paradoxes. Ils dérangeaient encore son esprit.

Mais rien de tout cela ne résolvait son problème. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il supposait qu'il pouvait retourner sur Terre encore et bousiller la ligne temporelle ou quelque chose comme ça, peut-être faire exploser un village ou une petite ville, mais il avait déjà fait ça tant de fois que ça ne méritait pas vraiment l'effort. Il se demandait si c'était la raison pour laquelle La Mort n'avait jamais été personnifié avant. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un 'Maitre de la Vie' à qui il pouvait parler. Il espérait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais en fait malgré combien il tuerait pour de la compagnie – ses blagues n'avaient faits qu'empirer à cause de son isolation – il ne souhaiterait son existence a personne.

Spécialement pas la personnification de La Vie elle-même.

Harry était à la moitié d'un autre soupir lorsque quelque chose d' _intéressant_ se produisit.

Il le rata presque au début. C'était une faible sensation de tiraillement dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait attaché un fil autour d'une de ses côtes et tirait dessus légèrement. Il ressenti initialement un vif sentiment d'irritation – _Qui irait attacher des choses autour des côtes des gens ? Franchement ?_ – avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était _différent_. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant, ce qui était une expérience si nouvelle qu'il bondit de sa chaise (qui se dissolu alors obligeamment et discrètement derrière lui) et s'immobilisa afin de concentrer ses considérables sens sur cet étrange phénomène.

Cela ne lui prit que trois fractions de secondes pour sonder son vaste réservoir de connaissances avant que la réponse ne lui vienne.

 _Il se faisait invoquer !_

Il rit tout haut, d'un son sec et cliquetant comme le dernier souffle d'un homme mourant, qu'il remarqua à peine. Quelqu'un l' _invoquait_ ! Lui ! La Mort ! Le cavalier pale lui-même ! Il s'interrompit à cette réalisation, fronçant les sourcils. Non… Pas La Mort. Aucun mortel ne pouvait invoquer La Mort. Mais…

 _Mais._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était une chose lente, une chose morte, craquant contre la peau pale de son visage comme un sourire de Glasgow. Ils ne pouvaient pas invoquer La Mort… Mais ils pouvaient invoquer Harry Potter.

Il étira ses pouvoirs le long du fil attaché à sa poitrine, le suivant curieusement, seulement pour trouver qu'il ne menait _nulle part_. Il atteignait le Bord de son Vide sans forme, avant de brutalement disparaitre dans le néant, comme si le fil s'était matérialisé ici et n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Son esprit grouillait de possibilités. Le fil ne l'avait pas guidé dans la direction de la Terre, ce qui voulait dire que l'invocateur _n'était pas_ sur Terre. Ou… Du moins pas sur _sa_ Terre.

Il avait envisagé l'idée de réalités alternatives bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais osé essayer et en traverser une, pas même au plus fort de son ennui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si une Mort existait déjà là-bas, et n'avait aucun désir de découvrir ce qui arriverait s'il devait entrer en conflit avec une autre personnification de La Mort. Mais une autre réalité l'avait sollicité. Ce qui voulait, logiquement, dire que son arrivé là-bas ne le mettrait pas en conflit contre une autre entité comme lui. La Mort là-bas ne l'aurait pas permis, comme lui n'aurait pas permis à quelque autre Mort de se transporter ici avec une invocation de sa Terre.

Le rictus sur son visage ne pouvait être comparé à un sourire humain plus longtemps, plein de dents qui s'aiguisait au fur et à mesure qu'il portait cette expression jusqu'à ce qu'il soit similaire à celui d'un requin. Harry s'arrêta, seulement brièvement, pendant qu'il considérait ce qu'il adviendrait de ce monde si il venait à répondre à l'invocation. Il était confiant que, en tant que Mort, il avait le pouvoir de rester inconsciemment connecté à ce monde pour effectuer ses obligations. Apres tout, La Mort n'existait-elle pas dans tous les mondes et a tous les endroits ? Cela faisait sens qu'il pouvait faire de même.

Etendant son pouvoir autour de lui tel un voile – non, vraiment, c'était réellement un voile noir d'où pensez-vous que les capes des détraqueurs venaient ? – Harry avança d'un pas en avant et se trouva à la fin du fil, ayant franchi la distance entre celui-ci et lui-même sans avoir besoin de le faire. Soulevant une main pale et fine, Harry attrapa délicatement le faible fil blanc entre son index et son pouce, ses autres doigts levés élégamment dans l'air, et le tira faiblement.

Des sensations de choc/peur/surprise/espoir/euphorie résonnèrent à travers le fil depuis quiconque l'invoquait – non, invoquait Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il avait été – et le tiraillement dans sa poitrine doubla. C'était à peine remarquable pour un être comme lui, mais au moins ses invocateurs savaient qu'il leur prêtait attention maintenant. Son sourire se tordit étrangement à cette pensée il se demandait ce qu'ils penseraient seulement s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient maintenant acquis l'attention total de La Mort.

Avec un sourire large, sauvage, Harry avança vers le Bord, et décida de le découvrir.

* * *

 **AN:** _J'adore vraiment cette histoire ! Les fanfictions avec des voyages temporels, un Harry-Maitre-de-la-Mort ou Harry qui se fait invoquer d'un autre monde sont vraiment mes préférés, alors une fanfiction qui combine les trois, c'est le paradis...  
_

 _J'ai relu encore et encore ce chapitre mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, si vous en voyez, signalez les juste moi et j'essayerai de les corriger (je connais malheureusement la douleur de lire un texte plein de fautes...)._

 _ _J'ai aussi choisi de traduire certains termes - par exemple 'detraqueurs' - en français puisqu'ils ressemblent assez à leur nom anglais et qu'ils restent assez simpas, mais d'autres comme 'squib' qui se traduit par 'craquemol' en français, sont à mon avis assez horribles, j'ai donc gardé le mot anglais. Pareil pour les noms des personnages que je ne traduirais pas.__


	2. Chapter 2

Reponses aux reviews:

A Lemonman: Hehe, merci ! Et voici la suite, j'adore ce chapitre (comme un peu tout les autres chapitres en fait...) !

A Marie la Petite: Merci, ca me fait super plaisir ! J'adore vraiment cette histoire, ce serrait vraiment dommage qu'elle n'existe qu'en anglais. Ravie de la faire decouvrir a d'autres en tout cas ^^

Pour ceux qui se demandaient pendant le premier chapitre: **squib** est en fait le mot anglais pour craquemol, ceux née d'une famille de sorcier mais sans pouvoirs magiques.

* * *

 **Disclamer:** _Je ne possède malheureusement pas cette histoire, qui appartient à la génialissime Hyliian et qui m'a autorisé à la traduire dans cette belle langue qu'est le français. L'univers et tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartient à la tout aussi génial J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **1996, #12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter n'aimait pas ce plan. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Dumbledore, dans son _infinie sagesse_ , avait décidé qu'il n'était pas suffisant à lui seul et qu'ils devaient donc invoquer un 'héro' (le terme utilisé étant 'Conquérant de Voldemort) d'une _autre dimension_ puis d'une manière ou d'une autre convaincre cette infortuné personne de les aider avec leur propre problème de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne savait pas ou Dumbledore avait eu ce rituel, mais il pouvait sentir jusque dans ses os que ça allait finir très, _très_ mal.

Harry doutait quelque peu que n'importe quel 'conquérant' qu'ils invoqueraient serait dans quelque état d'esprit que ce soit de vraiment les aider. Si quelqu'un l'enlevait _lui_ de sa dimension par des moyens d'une légalité douteuse et attendait de lui qu'il combatte leur guerre pour eux, il leur rigolerait surement au visage, leur dirait d'aller en enfer, et enfin leur dirait d'aller se faire des choses créatives avec un pied de chaise tant qu'ils y étaient. Il y avait juste tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner avec ce rituel, et Harry était légèrement horrifié avec lui-même par le fait qu'il avait laissé Dumbledore le convaincre d'être _présent_ pour cette aberration, même s'il avait réussi à éviter d'y participer activement.

La magie était progressivement devenu plus concentrée jusqu'à ce que respirer deviennent difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'élève au niveau auquel Dumbledore les avait prévenu (eux étant l'Ordre du Phoenix, bien sûr) que le rituel entrait en contact avec le 'héro' de l'autre côté. C'était nécessaire puisque, apparemment, la magie était supposée implanter la compulsion a sa cible de suivre la traction jusqu'à cette dimension – ce que Harry trouvait assez malsain, mais il avait été minoritaire sur ce sujet – et l'encourager à venir sans combattre le rituel, ce qui pouvait endommager les deux côtés impliqués.

Ce qui n'était pas supposé arriver était la traction magique se faisant _tirer en retour_. La pièce entière sembla trembler sur place, comme si une sorte de dieu avait juste refermé la main sur la réalité et avait tiré dessus. Tout le monde commença à parler les uns par-dessus les autres sous le choc et la surprise, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer et si le rituel fonctionnait correctement, pendant que le sentiment de malaise en Harry grandissait. Presque sans y penser, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent d'autres noirs alors que la seule autre personne ayant émis des protestations rencontra son regard à travers la pièce. Incrédule, Harry réalisa alors que seul lui et Snape semblait avoir réalisé que le rituel fonctionnait parfaitement. C'était juste que… Quoiqu'ils aient accroché au bout de leur ligne, c'était bien, _bien_ plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes.

« Vous tous… ? » Essaya timidement Harry, passant largement inaperçu dans le chaos, mais tout de même pressant « C'est _vraiment_ une très mauvaise idée ».

Il fut, bien sûr, ignoré.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent de manière rassurante vers eux, levant ses mains en un geste appelant au calme. « S'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Le rituel fonctionne correctement nous avons simplement mal calculés la quantité de pouvoir nécessaire pour traverser les dimensions de cette manière. ». Et comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, la magie dans l'air doubla d'intensité pendant que Dumbledore redoublait d'efforts, ce qui impressionnait assez Harry, bien qu'il soit trop horrifié pour que la quantité massive de magie que le vieil homme émettait lui importe.

Juste au moment où Harry pensait que la quantité de magie les noierait tous, elle sembla être aspirée jusqu'au milieu de la pièce ou l'air se déchira en deux. Une fissure grosse, craquelée, venait d'apparaitre dans l'air, ne montrant rien qu'un vide noir et sans forme de l'autre côté. Le malaise d'Harry tripla d'intensité.

Une pale et fine main se referma doucement autour du bord de la déchirure dans la réalité, un large anneau d'argent ornant un doigt osseux, alors qu'une botte sorti de la fissure et se posa sur le sol de bois, qui se noirci et commença immédiatement à pourrir. Un homme émergea de la brisure comme si ce genre de chose arrivait tous les jours, drapé de noir et d'argent qui s'enroulaient autour de lui comme un intangible serpent, et la déchirure se referma elle-même derrière lui comme si elle n'était jamais apparue.

Harry le fixa. L'homme était grand, très grand, bien qu'il ne semble n'y avoir presque aucune chair sur lui il était tout en os et en angle et en membres surnaturellement longs, il avait une crinière de cheveux noirs qui se tordaient sur place et s'évaporaient tel un feu, sans couleurs ni fumée, au-dessus d'yeux qui étaient d'une teinte verte électrique inoubliable. Un vert _d'Avada Kedavra_. Le rictus sur le visage de l'homme envoya des sueurs froides le long du dos d'Harry il semblai briser son visage en deux d'une oreille à l'autre – comme si la chair de cet homme était faite d'argile, et son sourire avait fait apparaitre de petites fissures sur sa peau – et sa mâchoire était pleine d'inhumains, cauchemardesque crocs semblable a rien de ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur aucune autre créature, magique ou non. Il avait une cape argentée par-dessus ses robes noires qui semblait se mouvoir et onduler comme un liquide, retenue en place par un étrange symbole argentée formé de trois formes qui causa a Dumbledore de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

Tout cela, Harry le remarqua en un instant. Puis l'aura de l'homme envahie la pièce.

C'était la morsure du givre, la respiration rauque d'un Detraqueur, le cri déchirant d'une mère tenant le corps de son enfant, le rire hystérique d'un homme faisant face à la mort. C'était inimaginable, en dehors de la compréhension humaine dans tous les sens du terme une unique vague de pouvoir se propagea de l'homme en une onde de choc tangible qui ne dura qu'un instant, et tous les cœurs de la pièce manquèrent plusieurs battements sous le choc alors que tous tombèrent à genoux, haletants et enserrant leur poitrine. Puis l'aura se rétracta, enfermée en cette… _créature_ et entreposée tel un dragon somnolent.

La créature regarda tout autour de la pièce, un sourire de Glasgow remplissant toujours son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux aux couleurs du sortilège de mort ne se posent sur Dumbledore et ne s'affinent en quelque chose d'immensément dangereux. La bête ouvrit une gueule aux crocs acérés, une langue noir – _trop longue pour un humain, trop longue troplonguetroplongue !_ – léchant ses lèvres alors qu'elle parla.

« Albus Dumbledore… » Expira-t-elle, d'un souffle roque qui considéra leurs oreilles comme sans importance, parlant directement jusque dans leur âme. Harry inspira profondément, désespérément pour une simple goulée d'air, et se demanda seulement quelle sorte de monstre Dumbledore avait appelé ici. Le large rictus s'agrandit impossiblement. « Vous…M'avez invoqué ? »

Harry ferma les yeux contre cette horrible voix toute en murmures, frottant sur ses nerfs comme du papier de verre, et pria pour que la mort vienne les prendre promptement, car il doutait que cette créature le fasse rapidement ou sans douleurs aucunes.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, les yeux électriques de la créature se tournèrent vivement vers lui, la mâchoire serrée en une masse entrecroisée de crocs et de dents aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir alors que son sourire pris un tournant plus sauvage, ses pupilles se dilatants comme de l'encre dans de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elles couvrent à la fois ses iris et sclère, ne laissant qu'une étendu noir. Harry n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Il aima le rire profond, grinçant qui suivi encore moins.

* * *

 _A/N: Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Il a mis plus longtemps à arriver que prévu et en toute mauvaise foi, je vais mettre ca sur le dos de la rentrée qui a été assez intense. Les autres ne devraient pas être aussi long (j'espère...)._

 _Encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer pour que je les corrige ^^_

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Snape est le nom anglais original de Rogue, mais je trouve que Snape fait plus cool. En fait il y a beaucoup de noms propres que je ne traduirais pas, je vous ferrais savoir lesquels et vous donnerait leur équivalent français quand ils arriveront. J'ai aussi hésité longtemps sur si Harry-du-futur devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer Dumbledore, mais je me suis finalement décidé sur le vouvoiement._


End file.
